Fooling Them
by Goddess-Hope
Summary: He was a Blood Traitor. She was a human. They were both slayers. BUT, he was a half-vampire....


**FOOLING THEM:**

PROLOUGE

**_AUTHORED BY: __Goddess-Hope_**

**_PLOT: __A Blood traitor- Slayer, A vengeful slayer, two different species;_**

_ONE GOAL_

_PAIRINGS: __Kaiba Seto/ Jounichi Shizuka,_

_Jounichi Katsuya/ Kajaku Mai,_

_Motou Yami-Atem/ Mazaki Anzu,_

_And other pairings will be introduced at a later time?_

**_RATING: R-_**

**_Rated for reasons concerning the story in later chapters_**

**_

* * *

_**

_I don't understand this, all pain pushed inside, all plastic frustration  
Why you cannot be you, i am walking hate, all this surrounds me  
I can't even try, i don't understand_

_Why i hate me_

_You do not see, i don't understand, in a mirror i see nothing  
Why don't i see something, my mind my own prison, your face my own toy_

_I have no honest reflection, i don't understand_

_Why i hate me_

_See what i am, everything has changed, and i can't find my own mind  
Cause everything feels dead_

_I can't feel  
I am numb  
A perfect person_

_Kill me _

Found out what i'm doing, i can't find my head

**-" Perfect Person,"**

**_ Nothingface_**

_

* * *

_

**" Let's Go,"**

-

The fighters raised their weapons, ready to strike in fatal combat. With a movement, the silver blade was stained with crimson. A piercing shriek filled his ears, as he watched another finally perish into the Hell of Damnation. The mysterious man licked his lips and gestured toward his last attacker. A woman. A human woman. The man stared at her with such obvious hate. He licked his lips and gestured towards her. She in turn, smirked softly at him with drops of hate tugging at her lips. Her eyes glinted with a fiery, burning passion. She slowly unsheathed her own weapon. Auburn locks brushed against her face to reveal light, chocolate orbs.

****

**_-_**

****

**_"Why do you choose to peruse us so, blood traitor?"_**

-

The blood traitor. Yes, he was called that. Her question was correct; he was a traitor. Not just any kind of liar or betrayer, a traitor. True, he was in fact a blood traitor; a demon exiled from his own clan, deprived of his true power. His human name, you might wonder. For no demon is born with one; only those who have been cursed from one species into the next, should keep it. The blood traitor of the clan of the east, Kaiba Seto.

-

The man locked eyes with the woman, and then charged at her without warning. He simply ducked when she swung at him, and moved when she tried to hit him. Kaiba moved behind her in a swift motion, and held his blade at her neck. She dropped her sword to the ground.

****

**_-_**

****

**_"Don't question me; nor seek me out, little one."_**

-

She thought she was done for. She closed her eyes and held her breath for the sudden motion of the blade sliding across her skin or the faint, yet painful snap of her neck. But it didn't come. She opened her eyes and turned to find him gone. With a doubtful sigh, she picked up her sword and placed it back in its sheath. She glanced at her surroundings for a moment before departing. The mist devoured her appearance, leaving only the small prints of her feet.

-

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kaiba sheathed his silver sword once more, like all other times. He cast a last glance at the destroyed courtyard, then with remarkable grace and speed, jumped from the roof unto the next building. And to this, he continued. Jumping from one rooftop to another. All the while, Kaiba kept a vigilante eye around and below him, often catching a rouge vampire trying to chase him, or a foolish human who had stepped out after dark. Something caught his eye. A girl, no more than eleven, was being attacked by a group of vampires who were cornering her into an alley. Debating whether to leave the stupid child to her demise, or to save her, Kaiba did a flip and dived towards the ground. Before falling face first into the concrete ground, Kaiba stuck a hand out in front of him and did a back flip. With his back turned towards the vampires, he unsheathed his silver blade and held it at his side. Kaiba made sure they saw his blade and the initials that its specific markings bore.

****

**_-_**

****

**_"So....... It's the fearful slayer. The blood traitor I presume?"_**

-

Kaiba winced at the term "slayer". He remained silent whilst turning slowly to face them. Though the moon had been devoured by the evening shadows, the stars had illuminated Kaiba?s features and figure very well. Standing around six foot tall, Kaiba had towered over them easily. His eyes were crimson red, deprived of their normal icy blue coldness. His muscles formed around his arms, not bulgy, but okay nonetheless. His abs were hidden from view under the black muscle shirt and black white trench coat that her wore. Stepping forward, Kaiba snarled at the smirking and laughing vampires who had obviously thought that they could defeat him.

****

**_-_**

****

**_"Yes....," he hissed," You should fear me, a slayer."_**

-

The Lord of the once, flourishing underground demons, had turned into a slayer. The surrogate prince of the eastern lands, had diminished to a insulting, proud slayer. Odd. Those two words; a slayer and a vampire. What made them so different? What made them to hate each other so? What separated the two kinds from ever co-existing? He was deemed perfect. The perfect demon and slayer. Appearances. How on Earth did he ever, ever fool everybody else but him?

_**-**_

_**"Nani? Are you so sure? Because I heard that you weren't anything but a low,**_ **_unworthy rat_**," the leader spat.

-

He bared his fangs and snarled and growled with a negative attitude. The minions behind him had taken the liberty to mimic him with their own fangs and advancements and glares. They were truly frightening, they were. Dark clothed, fang bared, and rouge eyes, these demonic vampires took the form of any worst nightmare. Their nails seemed to grow longer as they tried to cut the slayer.

-

Kaiba glared at all of them and with a flick of his wrist, sprayed crimson blood around him. A drop of the disgusting, tainted copper liquid was flung into his eye. Kaiba wiped it away with a disgusted face. His eyes flickered from his stained blade to the remaining demons. With a hollow laugh, he just slashed his sword in the air and sent powerful, electric, vibration waves towards them. The wave had killed them all, leaving only the traces of ashes and blood.

_**-**_

_**"P-please....d-d-don't h-hurt me..............,"**_ a voice whimpered from behind.

-

With a silent stance, Kaiba glanced behind him and inclined his head. He observed her fragile, weak body, her dirty blonde hair and scared eyes. She reminded him of his...............Never mind. Kaiba pushed away those thoughts and for once, turned his back. With a look of disdain, Kaiba shook his head and walked away.

-

"**_Go home. The world isn?t so safe for you anymore_**," he said in a quiet tone.

-

Sobbing silently, the girl nodded her head. She long stared at him and then regained her senses. Dashing on the route towards her home, the girl had forgotten to ask her rescuer?s name. With a sudden chill, though, she fearfully shook herself and forced herself to remain quiet. No one needed to know. No one that is, except Shizuka.

* * *

-

She was tired of this. She was tired of everything happening the way it did. She would succeed, one way or another. Jounichi Shizkua sighed angrily and continued to sit alone in her dark room. She was sprawled, backside up, on her bed and grimaced. The pain. Oh, the pain of defeat......again. What could she do? He was always ready, always ready. What will happen now? How would she catch him? How could she possibly kill him?

_**-**_

_**"What will I do now?"**_ she whispered to herself.

-

A knock sounded from somewhere beyond Shizuka's pillow above her ears. She did not get up; nor did she make any sign of acknowledging the visitor. All she did was lie there silently, storms of anger and confusion sweeping across her mind. Luckily, she was distracted. For the visitor had spoken, but none too nicely.

****

**_-_**

****

**_"You failed to get him...again,"_** drawled the feminine voice.

****

**_-_**

****

**_"Wakatte- imasu................ He is...invincible. How long will it take to defeat him, Anzu?"_**

-

Standing in the middle of the room, Mizaki Anzu tapped her foot and sighed. Anzu was Shizuka's older friend who was around five feet tall with short, cropped, brown hair and dazzling, blue eyes. Anzu cleared her throat and thought of the right words to say to the young slayer.

_**-**_

_**"Hai...He is strong, but not invincible. Take it up with Ishizu if you wish. She has more knowledge on him than anybody else. What with him, we also have to deal with Jou's latest injuries. His wounds aren't healing quickly enough; our time is running out. Find Kaiba, Shizuka. For we need him to help us with the uprising of the demons and the demon King. I think that is why the traitor slayer has pursued us; he wants to help,"**_ Anzu suggested.

****

**_-_**

****

**_"No.....,"_** came the muffled reply.

-

Anzu sighed. Leaving the younger girl to her rest, Anzu grasped the doorknob, and left Shizuka to her peace.

-

Shizuka fumed at Anzu's words.

-

How does she expect her to defeat Kaiba?! He was so swift and strong; how could she even possibly lay a finger on him? Let alone defeat him! Shizuka inwardly grimaced. It had been hard finding him. How could she get him to meet with her, without the fighting?

-

Driven by an insane madness that only she knew of, Shizuka groaned and rolled over. She huffed and stared at her dark ceiling with concentration. How could everyone deem her so perfect as to become a slayer? The expectations! How could she prove to everyone that she, Jounichi Shizuka, was able to meet their standards? It doesn't help that the demons were arising and awakening unusually fast and recent. Fooling everyone, but myself, she thought.

-

It was true, really. She was fooling everybody with her good slaying skills and right decisions that made her sick. What was wrong? She was! Her mind was like a swirl of thoughts and emotions that continued to flow like a river. She never would know what she was doing because of this. Shizuka had it down. Yes, she had it all down. Playing the part of sweet sister, fearful slayer, and caring friend. What kept her from going insane? Nothing. She was bitterly labeled as the "ONE". As in, the perfect slayer and perfect person. How could anyone not see what she was doing? She could see through herself, but could the others?

-

"_**It's always,** Shizuka kill them_, **_or,_** _Shizuka look for so and so**, or even**_, must defeat _and capture Shizuka you him_! **I'm sick of this. Why was I born a slayer? Why can't I** **defeat him? What went wrong?"** Shizuka cried out.

* * *

**-**

**Hope: Well? Please tell me what you think of this. Is it good, bad, what? Please tell me if I should continue.**

**Please REVIEW! I accept flames and criticism for my own self-good. Compliments and encouragements are accepted gratefully! .**


End file.
